1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated type inductor element including conductor patterns and ceramic green sheets laminated on each other and a manufacturing method for the laminated type inductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, inductor elements have been known to be formed by printing and laminating conductor patterns on a ceramic green sheet including a magnetic substance material. When a laminated type inductor component is used for a choke coil for a DC-DC converter, a large inductance value is desirable. In the past, so as to improve a direct-current superimposition characteristic or so as to achieve stress relaxation due to a difference in the thermal shrinkage ratios of magnetic substance materials, it has been proposed to provide an air gap within a laminated body. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-65807, for example.
So as to provide an air gap, it is desirable to apply a carbon paste, which is to disappear at the time of firing. Thus, an extra process is necessary.